


Cuddles, please.

by nkults



Series: NOMIN [6]
Category: NCT
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute jaemin, gamer jeno, lee jeno - Freeform, na jaemin - Freeform, na jaemin lee jeno, nct - Freeform, nomin, nomin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkults/pseuds/nkults
Summary: Jaemin just wanted cuddles but Jeno was busy playing computer games.





	Cuddles, please.

**Author's Note:**

> nomin fluff lmao plot taken from a vid i saw on twitter

Just a fine night with Jaemin chilling at the bed and Jeno playing computer games.

 

The younger had nothing to do except for scrolling through his twitter feed, and Jeno talking to himself while enjoying the game.

 

Jaemin couldn’t bare the boredom anymore so he asked his boyfriend for cuddles but the older ignored him. Jaemin asked once again in a way more whiny tone and Jeno still didn’t pay any attention to his whiny boyfriend.

 

He was pissed at the boy and grinned as he was scheming something on his head.

He slowly leaned in to the floor to take the computer’s remote control and turned of the screen, pretending like he did nothing afterwards.

 

Jeno groaned in frustration as he quickly turned on his monitor and continued playing. The younger still wanted to cuddle so he kept on turning it off until the older was pissed and frustrated.

 

Jeno still doesn’t know the culprit though, so Jaemin still kept going. Until the older noticed him and realized that he was the one turning off the monitor.

 

Jeno stared at him with pleading eyes telling him to stop but Jaemin pouted at him and mumbled “cuddles”.

 

Ofcourse, Jeno couldn’t handle his boyfriend’s adorableness but he really had to finish the game, so he took the remote control from Jaemin.

 

“Just one more game, please, Nana.” he begged as he kept on patting the younger’s head.

 

“No.” Jaemin retorted, shaking his head from side to side cutely.

 

“Please, after this we’ll cuddle ‘till tomorrow and I’ll give you tons of kisses.” the older begged and continued playing.

 

Jaemin was being ignored again but he waited a little more until Jeno was done but he realized that his boyfriend completely forgot about his promise.

 

He then, slowly crawled over the power outlet and removed all the cables and wires connected to it, causing Jeno’s computer to shut off.

 

He sighed and looked at Jaemin.

 

“I just want cuddles.” Jaemin pouted again, staring up at Jeno who’s also looking down on him with loving eyes.

 

Jeno smiled at the younger and carried his boyfriend to the bed to cuddle. Jaemin finally got the cuddles but Jeno was forgetting something.

 

“Jeno, kiss.” He stopped cuddling and waited for Jeno to flood him with kisses. 

 

Jeno leaned towards Jaemin, caressing his face and slowly kissed him. The kiss was slow but it was passionate.

 

Jeno then proceeded to give more kisses on Jaemin’s nose, cheeks, and forehead while the younger just kept on smiling at his boyfriend.

 

“Jeno-ya, I love you so much.” Jaemin poked the older’s nose.

 

“Me, too, Nana. I love you.”

 

Their night was full of kisses, cuddles, and love.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> IDK HOW TO END FICS LMFAO PLS KUDOS IM DESPERATE


End file.
